


I breathe him in, he keeps me breathing; My Stiles

by Emaisnialleraf



Series: Derek and Stiles growing together after season 6. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles Stilinski, After season 6, Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Nogitsune, Nightmares, No Smut, OTP Feels, Post-Season/Series 06, Protective Derek, Sad Stiles, Sourwolf Derek Hale, True Love, Writing doodle, mentioned ghost riders, not edited, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: Derek isn't gonna let anyone or anything hurt his mate; Stiles is off limits.orStiles has a nightmare and cuddling happens





	I breathe him in, he keeps me breathing; My Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and fell absolutely in love with it; which is rare because I usually never like my writing.
> 
> Another writing doodle, not edited because editing makes me change and change until my whole idea is completely off from what I wanted.
> 
> Unfortunately you can never have Sterek cuddles without smut at the end, but luckily here I am to save the day.  
> Please enjoy, leave me feedback!  
> Thank you,  
> Ema.

Stiles sighed in his sleep, mouth slightly ajar as his face melted gently into the pillow below. He was curled comfortably into himself as his hands continued to twitch in his sleep, intertwining themselves into the loose pillowcase just under his chin. He had been known by many to make small sounds in his sleep, releasing another small mewl from his lips as the body behind him began to shift awake. 

Derek slowly began to pull himself up, looking across the bed with a lazy smile before reaching over and wrapping a strong arm around the teen. He slowly and carefully pulled said boy over and situated him comfortably into his chest. His legs wrapped themselves around the smaller form and he lowered his head to rest just above Stiles’ own, closing his eyes as his other arm snuggled under the soft neck of his mate. With one arm under the neck and the other around his side, he let himself relax and attempt to fall back asleep.

Not everything works out as planned. 

 

Just thirty minutes later Derek was once again awakened, staring across the room in confusion as to why he was woken up at, where's that clock?, five in the morning. He begged his mind to shut back down when he heard a small whimper beneath him. He immediately tightened his grip, raising his head just enough to look down and notice the small creases in Stiles’ skin. Mumbling soft conversation, he tried to soothe the boy back to sleep, not wanting him to wake up within something as horrid as one of his nightmares. 

Stiles used to have horrifying dreams, waking him up almost five nights a week before Derek was finally able to get out of him what was the matter. Since those few months when they first began dating almost 3 years ago, Stiles had not had any other issues with them. He was hoping they weren’t coming back from the times when the nogitsune had taken over their lives. 

 

A louder mewl snapped him from his thoughts, the small frame beneath him beginning to tremble in his arms as the creases in his forehead became more defining. He tried shushing the boy gently, kissing the side of his head to anchor him down, but after a small kick shot across the bed he knew this was not going away. With that in mind he removed his arms from the hold and sat up, dragging the boy up against his chest along with the blankets he was tangled up in. It seemed to be helpless, the eyelids beginning to swell with tears almost immediately after the movements. 

“Stiles,” he whispered, trying to keep his tone soft from the negative experience of trying to shake him awake with yelling. 

The long arms began to tighten up, legs once against kicking out as his tears became heavier and his lips began to tremble. A louder cry escaped his mouth, causing Derek to higher him up in his hold and wrap himself tighter around the boy. 

“You’re okay, it’s alright, Stiles.”  
“Why don’t you remember me?” The teen stuttered, barely speaking loud enough for the werewolf above him to hear the comment at all. He didn’t bother responding, just keeping his grip tight as he began to run his hand through the sweaty brown strands of hair. 

“Please..” he began to beg, “please remember me.”

The sobs began to grow stronger causing the older man to sigh and replace the hand with his lips, kissing the boy’s head before whispering once again.

“I know, I know, baby. I’m right here, I’ve got you, I’m not gonna forget you, my love.”

 

It only took ten minutes for the sobbing to go down, Stiles calming at the words repeated over and over as he broke down in the alpha’s arms. The room was going silent and as he began to lay them back down the eyes popped open and the gaze immediately flew around the room. The boy pushed himself up out of the hold, looking around before turning completely to see the green eyes behind him softening immediately.

“Hey, you’re alright.” 

Stiles felt the arms coming back to wrap around his waist, letting out a shaky breath as he fell back against the chest behind him. 

“I’m-”  
“Don’t.”

Raising one of his arms he let his thumbs wipe away some of the tears still trickling down the pale skin, ridding the boy of any sign that the nightmare took place.

“I hate feeling so helpless,” he sighed.

“I know, they’ll go away.”  
“What if they keep coming back?”  
He raised his fingers quickly, beginning to count only for Derek to quickly push them back down into his lap. 

“No, Stiles you’re fine.”

“But what if i’m not?” He cried softly, laying his head back on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“You are, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, you know that.”  
“It’s not always gonna happen in our favor, look at the nogitsune, and the ghost riders-”

“They were both taken care of, were they not? If we can get through that we can get through some nightmares.”  
“I know.”  
“Yeah, of course you know. I said it.”  
The teen let out a small chuckled breath, letting him body fall weightlessly into his mates arms as the tension began to drift from his body. 

“Let’s go back to bed, don’t roll away from me this time.”  
“I don’t even sit still in my sleep, Der.”  
“I’ll hold you in place.”  
“Try not to smother me, you know one time I swear you almost broke my-”  
“Shh,” Derek wrapped himself back around the talkative human comfortably, pulling him into his embrace and shifting around before sighing and laying their heads together.  
“Der.”  
“I’m going to sleep.”  
“You enjoy ignoring me.”  
“I enjoy sleeping with you.”  
“Oh.”  
“Shut up, Stiles. Go to bed.”  
“Love you, my sourwolf.”  
“Yeah whatever.”  
Stiles only smiled wider, closing his eyes and feeling his heart explode at the small whisper of “I love you too” that came just seconds into the silence.


End file.
